Fishermen commonly attach a variety of floats or bobbers to their fishing line. Such devices serve a number of purposes. For example, the bobber holds the suspended hook and the remainder of the rig or tackle above the bottom of the pond, lake or other body of water being fished. This helps to keep the rig and fishing line itself from becoming entangled in vegetation or debris littering the bottom. The bobber also clearly marks the area being fished. This helps the fisherman to maintain the hook and bait in a desired target area. In addition, the bobber serves to clearly and unmistakably indicate when a fish has struck the hook. This typically occurs when the floating bobber is pulled suddenly below the surface of the water.
Typically, a fishing rod is cast to locate the hook and bait in a selected target area for fishing. The bobber then floats at least for a while in that area. Over time, currents, ripples or other water movement tend to displace the bobber and the suspended fishing line and hook from the target area. The bobber can drift far outside of the target area even after a fairly brief interval. To return the hook and bait to the target area, the line must be recast. Repeated recasting may be required. This can be time consuming, tedious and is apt to scare fish away. An easier and improved technique for maintaining the hook and bait in a desired fishing target area is definitely needed.
Additional problems result from the manner in which most conventional bobbers are attached to the fishing line. Typically, the bobber clamps onto or pinches the line. This can gradually fray the fishing line. Tangling of the line can also result, particularly as the bobber drifts about in the body of water.
Various remote controlled fishing bobbers have been developed. See Barra et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,581 and Temes, United States Publication No. 20050102883. These devices feature fairly complex and difficult to assemble constructions. In addition, these bobbers utilize fairly conventional upright bobber configurations. They are not streamlined and are apt to become tangled with the line. Fraying of the line also remains a problem. Neither utilizes a streamlined, boat-like shape for facilitating movement through debris in the water.
Various bait delivery systems have also been utilized. See James, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,232 and Hannam, U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,222. In these devices, a motorized boat shaped device delivers a fishing line and bait to a selected spot. When a fish strikes the bait, the fishing line is detached from the vessel. The vessel does not “bob” to indicate that a fish has struck the hook. Conventional bait delivery systems are not operably connected between the fishing rod and the hook and do not comprise a part of the fishing tackle package. They certainly cannot be retrieved with a fish when the fish is hooked and reeled in by the fishermen.
Conventional remote controlled fishing bobbers also exhibit fairly poor durability and longevity. These devices are quite susceptible to water intrusion, which can prematurely damage and destroy the electronic controls and drive mechanisms. Use of these products in corrosive salt water is especially problematic. No known remote control bobbers control employ conveniently replaceable electronic controls and drive components or structure that permits ready replacement of such parts